House of Change
by Cinnamon cookies98
Summary: How i think the Prom should have gone after Fabian and Nina kissed but now its become a story, about my fav couples btw just relized some of the sentences where missing and i put them in so plz reread! Thanks! 3
1. Dancing

**a quick one shot i wrote after THE BEST SEASON FINALE EVER!**

* * *

_**Merome/Jara-**_

I watched Nina and Fabian dance and kiss, both so happy and giddy. I sighed. Even though I was happy they were finally together, I was upset about the fact that after the y had been announced Fabian and Nina Prom King and Queen, Mick had been dancing with Amber. Alfie, whose sprits had been crushed, had asked Patricia to dance. I had to admit they were really cute together, even if in her heels Patricia was a bit taller **(don't know if that's true but..)** I watched with Amber and Mick with mixed feelings. I thought I loved Mick but even as he danced with Amber my heart didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I had to ambit to myself that Mick never felt that way about me. He had always flirted with other girls and enjoyed dancing and hugging Amber a bit too much. As I sat down on the window seat I heard someone stand before me. It was Jerome; I hadn't seen him all night. He extended a hand

"Save one dance for me?" he asked smiling. I glanced over at Mick and Amber. I stood up, and fixed my dress

"I would love to dance Jerome" He grinned so wide at my answer and we stepped out to the dance floor.

_**Fabina-**_

As I danced with Fabian on the stage I no longer felt embarrassed everyone had seen us kiss. I was grinning so widely I thought my face would burst. Fabian was too. All my thoughts of him and Joy or him and Patricia were long gone and as we swayed in place, I had never felt happier. The mystery was over for now and Fabian was mine and I was his.

Altricia-

As happy as I had been when Amber said yes to going to the dance with me and being my girlfriend, she was snogging Mick now, so I guess me not dying changed everything. As I awkwardly walked around the dance room I saw Patricia standing against the wall her face sad as all the "happy couples" danced around us. I walked over to her and asked warily, stepping back incase she got angry

"Would you like to dance Trixy?" Her face instantly brightened and she stood up

"Sure!" she replied a bit more eager and cheerful then usual. I smiled in return and we went to the dance floor. I saw Jerome over Mara's shoulder give a thumbs up and a good job mate and I returned with a smug smile and nodded at Mara. He grinned and went back to talking to her. Their not really the sway romantically couple is they?

**_Americk? OR Miamber?-_**

I felt a tap on my shoulder after I left the stage and whirled around, expecting to see Alfie but instead seeing Mick with his hands in his pockets, he awkwardly asked

"Ams, babe, I was wrong. I do love you, would you like to dance?" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck to signify a yes. He grinned and we stepped out on the dance floor. As I gazed into his eyes he leaned forward and we kissed, as happy as I was that we were back, I felt a bit bad for Mara and my "King Tut". But I dismissed those feelings because I was perfect for Mick, right?

_**Merome (again)-**_

As I looked up at Jerome after he had grinned at Alfie and Patricia, he looked down and smiled softly.

"I know I told you I was rotten and you might not forgive me for everything these past few weeks, but Mara will you be my girl? I love you! Forget stupid Mick he's a meat-" I cut him off and replied

"I know that now, I wish I had listened to you in the first place. And Jerome your not rotten, your amazing! And yes I would love to be your "girl"! And then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. His lips were much softer and sweeter then Mick's who had been pushy and never said I love you, but he did to Amber, a lot. I felt fireworks explode as we kissed and when we pulled apart I whispered to Jerome

"I love you too"


	2. Home again

**I know I said this would be a one shot but I had funn writing it so I thought I might do another chapter or so.. soo r and r please**

* * *

**_ Merome-_**

I smiled as I took Jerome's hand as we walked back to the house when all of a sudden I felt Jerome's hand get thrown out of mine when Mick pushed him to the ground

"What do you think your doing with MY girl?" Mick fumed. Before Jerome could say anything I interjected

"Your girl? YOUR GIRL! Mick Campbell, I am NOT your girl. If I had EVER been your girl you would have at least had the decency to break up with me BEFORE you snog your ex-girl friend! But As crazy as this might sound, I'm happy you cheated on me, cause if you hadn't I would have never fully realized that JEROME is better no perfect for me!" I helped Jerome up who put his arm around me and replied to Mick

"Bye Bye!" his voice bright and smug. Mick glared

"Fine, maybe your not meant to be with me, but you're my mate Mara and I CANNOT let you get with THIS slime ball of a guy-"But Jerome cut him

"I'm the slime ball? YOU'RE THE one who cheated on your girlfriend on Prom night and has lied to her on many occasions! So I believe you're not only a meathead but also a player, who I might add is a slime ball." Mick advanced with his fist up while I tried to step between them, desperate to keep this from getting dirty.

"Watch it Clark! At least my parents didn't" leave me to rot!" Jerome eyes suddenly glazed over and he turned to face me, his face and voice dejected and hurt

"You told him?"

**_Fabina-_**

As we walked hand in hand across the grounds back to the house, we heard people shout us "its about time" or something alone those lines, we just grinned and continued walking. I exhausted from today and the fact it was almost three in the morning tripped and fell. Fabian just picked me up and started to carry me. I quickly objected

"No, Fabian! You don't have to carry me! I'm fine, really!" Fabian just shook his head, and adjusted me in his arms.

"No, your not. You just saved the world! And your eyes are already closing, just sleep love." He kissed my forehead and as I drifted off, I mumbled, as clear as possible

"But you helped me and I couldn't have done it with out… you" and I drifted off.

**_Altricia-_**

When the dance had ended me and Alfie had just stood around, all-awkward when I finally spoke up

"Lets go back tot the house, yeah?" Alfie nodded

"Umm, sure. Hey, Patricia? If I kiss you, how badly will you hurt me?" he grimaced, as if excepting a punch already. I just smiled and leaned in and kissed him. I would never admit it, but it was my first kiss-

"Alfie, I wouldn't hurt you at all. And I'm not all hurt you, lose a hand, or kill you, you know? I really like you!" Alfie face brightened.

"Really? I've never had anyone cept Brace Face Pinches like me! I must be a catch!" he mused. I smiled and took his arm as we walked back

"No but really, we can date and all but ever tell anyone I said that, and lets say you wouldn't be talking for a while!"

* * *

**Yup, that's it but next chapter will be Mara, Mick and JEROME! So plzzzz review! Thanks! also sorry Fabina parts are small, their are my fav match but since they are already together, there is not much to say well there is but... i just love writing Merome! ok thats enough of my rambling, just hit that little review button! thanks!**


	3. i'll think of a name later couples?

**_Merome-_**

"Jerome!" I ran to catch up with him after yelling at Mick. Even though Jerome wasn't running, I was far behind, and he had such long strides, that i had to run to catch up with him. "Jerome! I swear I never told him anything! I have no idea how he found out! Please JEROME! Listen to me!" I ran so fast in fact that I didn't see him turn around and face me and I ran right into him, pushing him down, with me on top. He wheezed, I had knocked the air right out of him. "Jerome! I am so sorry! Let me-" but Jerome cut me off

"Mara, Mara. Its ok, I get it, your sorry! I overreacted because well I never trusted or opened up to any one like this not even Alfie. And I thought you had already broken the trust I had placed in you and I guess I just had never felt that way and was hurt. But what bothers me is how Mick found out!" Jerome scoffed at the end. I got up and offered my hand to Jerome. He smiled and took it, then pulled me down, laughing.

_**Fabina-**_  
I carried Nina home in my arm and kept looking down at her face, so peaceful when she slept. How did I get so lucky? Then Patricia walked by with… Alfie! And she looked at Nina in my arms and raised her eyebrows and smiled and I gave her an Alfie? Really? look. Which made her glare and turn away, pulling Alfie with her. I just smiled and kept walking. Nina started to toss in my arms. She must be dreaming. I struggled to hold on to her. She moves a lot in her sleep! I heard her murmur

"Sarah, I tried, I'm so sorry! Fabian noo, I, understand, its just" I looked at her in concern and put gently on the ground.

"Nina! Wake up please! Love?" I asked shaking her shoulders, She blinked and stirred hazily,

"Oh, sorry Fabian, I must have been moving in my sleep huh? I nodded

"What was your night mare about?" I questioned, concern in my voice. She ducked her head.

"I have bad dreams about failing, Rufus finding the cup but it used to be Victor getting the cup and elixir of life. I don't know, I just worry, I guess" I smiled sadly.

"But Nina! You didn't fail, everything's fine! The mystery's over!" Nina half smiled and replied

"I guess it is, for now at least" Seeing the look on my face she quickly added "I'm just being depressed, forget it! Lets enjoy the night." She stood up and held my hand.

**_Merome-_**

As we entered the common room, laughing, I saw Patricia look up from the couch were she was sitting reading a magazine while Alfie was showing her alien comics and websites on his laptop. She raised her eyebrow at Jerome who still had his arm around me. I grinned up at him and shrugged. I looked over at Alfie and she mirrored my earlier movement, she shrugged and said

"I don't know how it happened, but some how it did!" I shook my head and Jerome and me sat down on the other couch. Trudy came downstairs

"Sweeties! You all look great, but it's late! Well early really, but either way off to bed! Its 4:30 in the morning!" With a bunch of groans and "Trudyyy" the girls went up stairs and the boys went down the hall. I saw Fabian and Nina give each other a good night kiss. I smiled. Those two were soo in love! But that made me wonder. I had told Jerome that I love him but did I really mean it? I thought I did, but my time with Mick made me cautious. What I mean in a few weeks, would I still feel that way? I didn't want to feel how I did the first time me and Mick spilt and I didn't what to hurt Jerome either. But it wasn't the same right? Jerome LOVED me and I really loved him, and I knew who he really was, but still, my problems with Mick hung over my head like a dark storm cloud, ready to rain.

* * *

** Yea, not the best, I wrote this yesterday and it kept deleting so I had 2 write it fast, plz r and r! thanks!**


	4. Authors Note

OK, i have my next chapter but I'm still thinking about how i will have Mara realize that Jerome is perfect for her, so please review with ideas! Thanks!

- FabianandNina4ever


	5. not good with chapter titles

**Merome-**

"Hullo Jerome… and everyone" Mara greeted the next morning as she sat down to breakfast. As she sat next to me I smiled and put my arm around her. She smiled and blushed. Hey, I had waited long enough for her; I was going to flaunt it as much as I could! Alfie and Patricia rolled their eyes while Nina and Amber went

"Awww" Mick just glared as he heaved his food into his mouth. Which I might add was quite large, now that I thought about it. Ugh, how could Mara kiss that thing? But past is the past right? No. I'm not the forgive and forget type. I felt a prank coming on as I smiled slyly at Mick who got self conscious under my gaze. With the Rufus/Sibuna drama gone, I was free to return to my pranking ways. Oh, this was gonna be good…

**Fabina-**

"Hey Fabes!" Nina greeted me after school the next day. "What are you doing?"

I blushed and admitted

"To be honest, I miss researching with you and having a mystery" Seeing her look of confusion I added " Not that I want the danger but the mystery and history was really interesting" But to be honest, I was afraid that with out the mystery Nina and me wouldn't have any thing to talk about. But as she sat down on my bed and engaged me in conversation I found, we had more to talk about then ever! I was afraid she would now find me geeky but after I played the guitar for her I found out she liked to sing and play guitar and piano too! WE played songs to together and were singing a duet when Amber burst in.

"AWWWWWW!" she gushed "I am so gonna have to add this to your scrape book!" We both groaned. Nina sighed and faced Amber

"Are you really still going on about this?" Amber grinned and replied

"A Millington NEVER gives up!"

**Altricia**

"Trixy! Look at this!" I called to my girlfriend Patricia. Ahh I couldn't stop saying that. It felt soo good! Alfie Lewis had finally gotten a girlfriend. Patricia looked up and grinned

"Hey what's up?" she greeted but when I held up my comic she groaned, "Not more alien comics! As cool as they, I have to admit, you would think that after the whole Sibuna mystery you would have learned!" But before I could answer Jerome burst with his prank face on

"Return of the zombies!" I eagerly asked. Jerome shook his head, the old devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Nope! A new prank- on Mick!" Patricia looked up

"I have a idea! Remember Mick and the pom poms? Welll I might have taken a video…"

"OH! Patricia, good idea, but your a girl? Right? Yea, any who. I want to make an romantic thingy dinner/surprise for Mara, any ideas?"

* * *

okk, a bit short and a bit rushed but please review! And thanks for all the ideas! I still would like them so please keep posting them! Thanks!


	6. Plotting, Planing, and Pictures

**_Merome-_**

"Wow, thanks for realizing that I'm a girl and yea, I'll help, but only cause Mara's my friend. But i need some time to think of a really good idea. But back to the whole Mick thing. I have pics and video, but how are we going to show it to everyone?" Patricia shot back, clearly annoyed by the girl comment. I thought for a moment, how were we going to show everyone?

**_Merome-_**

"Wow, thanks for realizing that I'm a girl and yea, I'll help, but only cause Mara's my friend. But i need some time to think of a really good idea. But back to the whole Mick thing. I have pics and video, but how are we going to show it to everyone?" Patricia shot back, clearly annoyed by the girl comment. I thought for a moment, how were we going to show everyone? Then the idea struck me...

_**Fabina-**_

We stared at Nina's bed in a mixture of amazement and horror. Amber had already produced three scrape books for us! They were full of pictures of us, singing the duet, dancing, smiling at each other, talking, researching, and just walking. There was even two of me carrying her! How on earth did Amber get those? Amber wasn't kidding, a Millington NEVER gives up!

_**Micamber?- **_

"Hey Boo!" Amber cheerfully greeted me the next morning "Guess what? I just finished three scrape books for Nina and Fabian! And guess what else? I made us another!" I just nodded and continued to eat my pancakes, too absorbed in them to respond. NO ONE could make pancakes like Trudy! Amber flipped her hair and sat down next to me n "Boo! I thought you were happy we are back together!" Knowing Amber, and how she jumped to conclusion's, i quickly swallowed my breakfast and answered her before she thought i was still into Mara or something like that  
"I am Ams, just hungry. And i like the book too, babe. So what are we going to do today? Picnic? Movie? What else?" Amber looked thoughtful then her face lit and she gasped and smile on her face, oh no. That's her shopping face...

" I know! LETS GO SHOPPING! I need ALL new clothes for the new term! First we will go to..."

_**Merome-**_

"Ok? Everyone know the plan?" Patricia whispered. Me and Alfie both nodded "Ok, Good! Break!"

* * *

any ideas for what the prank is? review with them please!thanks! this was just something quick before going back to school (NOOOO!) and to clear up rumors YES Nina and Fabian ARE dating in REAL life( as of today! AHH XD !) and YES there WILL be a second season! There should be at LEAST four! XD thanks and plz go and break the review button! its right there ^! :)


	7. sorrrrrrrrrry!

I'm soooooo sorry i haven't updated in FOREVER! i wrote the chapters months ago but couldn't remember my password then they would not load! I'm reallly sorry! i'll try to get them up SOON!

- Fabianandnina4ever


	8. Picture Perfect Plan

Merome(kinda)(Jerome)

As we all walked to Drama class i nodded to Patricia. That was the signal. She slipped away from the group and in a flash she was back with a DVD that was labled "The play". YES! Our plan worked! Which means when the ENTIRE GRADE sits down to watch Nina's "play" they will end up watching a video of embarrassing stuff of Mick! I wanted to add him and Fabian dancing but since Fabian was in it, Mara forced us to leave it out. Sometimes she was to nice, but then again the last thing i needed was Nina "the chosen one" hunting me down too so maybe Mara's right.., I sat down next to Mara and put my arm around her, grinning widely. Like said, waited long enough, gonna flaunt it. Mara looked a bit worried but at the same time a gleam was in her eye. She was just as eager to get back at the meat-head as I was. Hmm, Guess i brought out the worst in her!

Micamber?

"Yea Boo! I wait to see us in the show! But my coutsume, ugh don't remind me but you were AMAZING! Like the STAR! Not Mara! But we're friends now! Don't worry! I'm SO happy every one good now!" Amber went on and on... I was more worried about my kiss with Mara but oh well. We're over so no harm done. And its not like I'm afraid of Jerome or something...

Merome(Jerome)

It was time! Mr. Winkler turned down the lights and the movie started. To make sure Mr. Winkler could not turn it off Alfie had kinda covered it in duck tape... yea not the best idea...

The screen came to life. Images of Mick in his pink gym clothes, cheering, asleep in class, dancing , he has NO talent, falling over after trying to waltz, trying to kiss Amber but bumping his head instead, falling while running to class**(sorry cant think of many embarrassing things :( review ****any ideas** !) and it went on and on. He was yelling at Mr. Winkler who was trying to turn it off. The class was laughing. Amber was declaring she would KILL who ever did this ( yea right, im sooo scared of a 90 pound rich girl who is scared she'll break a nail). It was chaos. I was pleased. The stupid meat head deserves it. He turned around at my snickering. I smirked. He stormed over, his fists raised.

"Ahaha! no fighting! Rightttt Mr. Winkler?" i drawled. Mr. Winkler gave me a look. It was worth a week of detention .

"You cant hide forever Clark!" Fumed Mick. I sniggerd

"I'm sooo scared! What are you gonna do? Set your pom poms on me or your girlfriend? She could probably do a better job then you!" Micks anger almost scared me but i was Jerome. I didn't back down the easily. But when i looked down to see Mara tugging on my sleeve, I softened,

"Enough" she said softly. I sighed, and put my arm around.

"Bye Bye" i sang as me and Mara walked into the hall. I was a bit disappointed, this was not as funny as i thought it would be... BUT I still had Patricia to help me plan something for Mara.

* * *

ok wrote this SOOOOOOO quick! i will fix it tomorrow! again im sorrry! i keep trying but my stuff NEVER SAVES!:( i kinda hate this chapter! but since break is coming i will fix my stories then! thanks for who ever stayed with me! OH! and plzzzzz review with any ideas! Thanks!


End file.
